kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Attribute
changes a barrier orb's fire attributes to sky-wind-destruction to match her own attributes ]] In the webtoon Kubera, all humans, gods, and suras have attributes that are set at birth. In the case of pure-blood and quarter-blood humans (quarters), attributes determine the type, uses per day, and power of magic spells. In the case of gods, suras, and half-blood humans (halfs), attributes determine the transcendental skills they are able to use. Overview Attributes manifest differently across races and even within a race: * The four primeval gods each have two source attributes. However, they are commonly referred to by only one attribute. The author Currygom has not yet revealed the second attribute for each of the primeval gods. * A natural or a created god has a single source attribute. For example, Agni's source attribute is fire. * Nastikas have a clan attribute and a source attribute. For example, Gandharva's clan attribute is water. Currygom has revealed in a me2day post that different clans have different frequencies for certain source attributes. * Rakshasas have a clan attribute and two hereditary attributes, inheriting the source attribute of each parent. If one of its parents is a rakshasa, it will inherit one of its hereditary attributes. * Halfs have a clan attribute, and either one or two hereditary attributes, depending on whether one or two parents have hereditary attributes to pass on. For example, Kasak Rajof inherited a single destruction hereditary attribute from his father, while most halfs like Parr Hael have two hereditary attributes, presumably inherited from two half parents. * Pure-bloods and quarters have their attributes determined by their month, day, and hour of birth. See Birth attributes. Reproduction between suras of different clans, or halfs of different clans, is normally impossible, so there are usually no beings with two clan attributes. However, there is a single exception, Yuta, who has sky + chaos clan attributes, and light + ?? (not yet revealed) hereditary attributes. The attributes (clan, source, or hereditary) that beings possess determine the transcendental skills they are able to use. Many transcendentals have a restriction on the number of different attributes the user can have. For example, a water-attribute transcendental that requires its user to have only the water attribute cannot be used by a sura with a water attribute and another attribute. Birth attributes Human pure-bloods and quarters are the only ones whose attributes are determined by the date and time of their birth (specifically the month, day, and hour). For this reason, they are referred to as birth attributes. (Note: Currygom uses the term attribute of birthday on her blog, but by her own admission her English is not very good.) Among humans, birth attributes only exist for pure-bloods and quarters. Halfs do not have birth attributes, and neither do those who artificially change their time of birth.Currygom's blog, Magic: Six factors that determine magical talent If two of the three attributes are the same (e.g. kubera-kubera-vayu), then they are referred to as double attributes. If all three are the same, then they are called triple attributes. Those who have three unique attributes can learn a greater variety of magic; those who have double or triple attributes are unable to use as many types of magic, but the magic they do possess is at a higher level. Few people among the pure-bloods and quarters are gifted with double attributes, and triple attributes are extremely rare. For this reason, having triple attributes is commonly considered a gift from the gods, and the person may even be forced to become a magician. Having double or triple attributes (unless they are Nil - see below) confers a tremendous boost to using spells for that attribute (see also: Magic), and only magicians with triple attributes can operate the city barriers. For this reason, the AA and BB ranks are only available to magicians with triple attributes. (see also: Magicians). In her blog, Currygom has mentioned that there are some families with many members with double or triple attributes, implying that this is not merely a matter of statistics. A few possible families (not confirmed by Currygom) include: * The Sairofe family: Ran Sairofe and his uncle Huan Sairofe are triple Varuna, and Lutz Sairofe is triple Brahma. Peil Sairofe in Leez's village was also a Double Brahma. * The Haias family: Anna Haias and her daughter Leez are both triple Kubera. Ran's aunt Eline Haias is triple Asvins. * The Ajes family: Jibril Ajes and her daughter Brilith Ruin are both triple Agni. Praul Ajes is double Surya; his children Kanna and Leto Ajes are also both double Surya. Trisilla Ajes was a triple Vayu. However, some of the above may just be coincidence. Nil Sometime in the past, Kali, the only god with the chaos attribute, disappeared, and chaos magic disappeared with her. For this reason, the chaos attribute was replaced by the nil attribute. Having nil attributes results in a high rate of failure in casting spells. In the finite, Ian Rajof was rejected from all magic academies because of her double-nil attributes. Children born with triple-nil attributes are extremely rare, since such babies are often stillborn. Teo Rakan and Kaz Lehn are two rare survivors, and they both have terrible magic abilities. Teo, however, is a very successful fighter and has been shown to successfully use chaos silent magic. Kaz is also suspected of passively using chaos silent magic to survive being hit by his childhood friend Kubera Leez. The Chaos Barrier in Kalibloom, unlike other barriers, is activated with the mere presence of a person with triple-nil attributes within the barrier range, without use of vigor. Teo Rakan is the Priest of Chaos for this reason. Table of attributes There are 12 known attributes: Resurrection, Creation, Destruction, Chaos, Fire, Water, Darkness, Light, Sky, Wind, Earth, and Death. Reminder: a month in Kubera has 36 days. See also: Calendar Notes *Visnu (Resurrection) was the patron of the 3rd month before the year N0. After his disappearance during the Cataclysm, Asvins replaced him as the patron of the 3rd month. *Shiva (Destruction) was the patron of the 11th month and 11th pair of hours before the year N0, which is why Leez calls this time the "Time of Destruction". After his disappearance during the Cataclysm, Marut replaced him as the patron of the 11th month. * After Kali's disappearance, the Chaos attribute was replaced with the nil attribute in the human calendar. * Brilith summoned Agni in the 7th month, which is the month of Agni. * God Kubera's hair turns gold during the Time of Earth (assuming sunset occurs between 6pm and 8pm). * (Fun): Nualie's Kubera Attribute Finder can help you find your birth attributes. References es:Atributos Category:Index